changes affect every one
by korokochan16
Summary: i no good at summarys. pairing hieikagome. kagome changes and Rekai gets nosey. Kagome and her kids are pissed. kagoems family rejects her what the hell is going on .r
1. Chapter 1

**Brief note**: I m only borrowing them for my fan fiction other wise I don't own you can't sue (but I wouldn't mind getting them for my 18th birthday……january 2006...…….)

Kagome Tashio Higurashi

5'3" silver eyes, silver hair, and with out her concealing spell – two blue stripes like sessho's are on her cheeks, with a crescent moon and an exploding shikon no tama, and pointed ears. Mostly wears black and silver occasionally a dark crimson and midnight blue. Her weaponry and abilities consist of swords, stars, whips, bow and arrows, hand to hand, combat, illusions, telepathic, miko powers, shape shifting, control of weather and telekinesis. Type ¼ ice dog demon, ¼ fire phoenix, ¼ miko, ¼ elemental fox demon. other than that every one looks the same and hiei is 5'5".

Key ----- Kagome Sesshomaru / Yoko and Kurama / # Hiei #

**Kur** - Kurama **Kag **- Kagome **Sess** – Sesshomaru **Ship** – Shippou **Hie** – Hiei **Bo **– Boton **Koe **– Koenma **Kin** – Kinaki **Yus** – Yuske **Yuk** – Yukina **Ta** - Taso

----------------------------Spirit world -----------------------------------------

**Kur **"I wonder why Koenma needed us over our time off? He seemed pretty nervous even for him." Shuichii Minamano aka Kurama, was walking towards Yuske Urameshi's house so Boton could pick himself and Hiei up. The apparition looked at the fox.

**Hie **"probably scared." He hadn't been to happy about being called away. He was watching over Yukina and some demon she was healing, making sure that some annoying pest wouldn't try to hurt his younger sister.

They arrived about 5 minutes later, and left for the reikai

**Koe** "I have a guest coming in about a minute and … um… well I need your protection. I don't have what they asked for so I know the outcome won't be good."

Just as the child like ruler predicted a portal opened a minute later, and a male fox demon stepped out followed by a short cloaked figure and a female fox demon. The two fox demon stood protectively next to the short figure as it rasped out the following

**Fig 1** "you know your body guards will never be able to save your pathetic ass Koenma. The ancients and I grow weary. Do you or do you not have what we seek? We've given you more than enough time and the consequences if you don't do as asked. We already got permission from your father." They stopped speaking a growl heard from the to fox demons when Koenma squeaked out a "no". The figure growled dangerously and a clawed hand, covered by a crimson colored glove, wrapped around the young rulers neck. Which caused Hiei, Kurama and Yuske to prepare their weapons causing warning growls to come from the fox demons.

**Fig 1** "Kinaki, you and Shippou deal with the detectives I'm going to the palace." And with that they left

The two foxes grinned mischievously at each other.

**Fox 1 **"well I guess that means that our dear friend will be gone for the next week or two. Kinaki you know what that means right?" he grinned at Kinaki.

**Kin **"hell yeah. PARTY! Shippou I say we invite ice girl death and the ice maiden

What'd ya think?"

**Ship** "yup. Now I sure you detectives have a few questions. Kage has a bad habit of avoiding them." The fox demon looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping "Hiei I swear if you ever look in my thoughts again you'll regret it and so will Yukina." Hiei growled

**Kin** "Shippou! Kage would have your hide for that. Besides it's not Yukina's fault if her brother has no manners. Taso would too. Geez I don't know how Kage and Sesshomaru put up with you for over 500 years." The two sat down on Koenma's desk

**Kur** "so who are you two exactly?"

The vixen blushed "forgive my manners I am Kinaki Higurashi and this is my older brother Shippou Higurashi. We are ancients along with our uncle and mother and grand father. Sesshomaru of the makai Enma of reikai and our mother Kage Higurashi of the nigenkai. She is the one that created the barriers. Shocking no?"

**Yus** "so who was that? And what are ya 'll looking for?"

**Ship** "we search for our family and descendants. Kage on the other hand searches for acceptance and unconditional love. She was hurt deeply by some people she held close. Her sister, brothers, grandfather, and mother. That was 518 years ago and yet it was yesterday" he looked at his sister so she could continue the tale

**Kin** "she was a time traveler, and protector of the shikon no tama. Her companions consisted of Shippou, a perverted monk, Miroku, a demon exterminator, Sango, and a hanyou named Inuyasha. The demon that brought the odd group together was an evil hanyou named naraku. In the end once the shattered jewel was put back together, Kage changed. She became a demon. A forbidden demon, even more so than Hiei. She turned to her supposed family from the feudal era and all but Shippou rejected her. Her human family from the future did the same. She stayed in the feudal era, met up with Sesshomaru and they adopted each other as brother and sister unfortunately she changed even more. No longer was she part fire phoenix and miko, but no she was part dog demon as well." She took a deep breath and let Shippou take over for a minute.

**Ship** "Sesshomaru and I were the only ones that accepted her. When we found Kinaki here in the forest abandoned, Kage decided that she would adopt us both not knowing that our blood would change her further. She changed again. This time gaining elemental kitsune blood although we aren't really sure how sine I am fire and Kinaki is an ice. About two hundred years later Enma came to Sesshomaru and Kage asking them and us to help create a barrier that separated the living from the dead and the demons from the humans. So since only a miko could do that Kage did it. Unfortunately Koenma angered her about a hundred years later. He accidentally sent his first group of spirit detectives after us when we went to the nigenkai. He thought we were rouge demons gone to kill the population. We were just checking on my descendants who had decided to live there. The detectives managed to kill my granddaughter which sent my son, his mate and my self into a demon rage. They were dead in seconds Koenma got scared shitless when he saw Kage step from the portal, pissed to find her great granddaughter had been killed. See, as Kurama probably knows, kitsune can live in the nigenkai because we aren't the type to fight unless need be. So when he found out who his detectives killed, he knew Kage would come after him. She had more control over her demon blood than I ever thought she had because instead of killing Koenma she took him to what she calls the palace." Yuske interrupted

**Yus** "so Koenma was an idiot? Man and he get on my case on the time about it."

Kinaki looked at the detective and suddenly he was wrapped in vines

**Kin** "do not interrupt if you wish to live it is hard enough with out our uncle to take over and only have us tell the tale of our mothers." blood red tears slowly made there way down her pale cheeks as her eyes glowed red for a moment until every one noticed a pale clawed hand touched her shoulder.

**Fig** "you need not worry about finishing it Kinaki, Shippou and I will finish it."

She looked up at the silver haired taiyoukai, and smiled slightly. "Thank you, uncle" and she collapsed though the fox demon and dog demon ignored it.

**Sess **"you're welcome. Now since she'll be out for a while, Shippou and I shall finish the tale of my imouto. The palace is Kages' torture chamber and where many demons go when they hold information the Enma might need. She only ever had to use it three times, now four. The reason is he lost the soul of her grand mother from her fathers' side of the family. She dies on occasion but always returns but about five years ago her soul was lost when Koenma misplaced it. Kage got so pissed she gave him a week before taking him to the palace. Shippou and Taso finally convinced her to give him 5 years at the least. She did so grudgingly. His time is up and so Enma said if he didn't have the soul she could do with him as she liked. Which may not have been a good idea. She's taken him the death chamber of the palace. Only by my sword tenseiga will Koenma come back to life. She'll make it slow pain filled death taking away all that he love out of life. Food and no work shell also put him thru illusions of mass murder and him being spanked."

**Hie** "now that sounds like something he disserves"

Kurama looked at his demon friend in an unreadable expression.

**Yus** "so does the Kage chick have anger management issues? Why not just let the old lady die?" His memory went to when Genkai had died.

**Ship** "no Genkai was dear to all of those who knew her personally. Unfortunately we think that since she passed her power on to a student she may be able to come back."

The fox demon looked up at his uncle and continued" not even tenseiga was able to bring her back .Kage has closed her heart to all even us. She hasn't laughed or smiled in years and according to Midori, her retainer, she needs love and acceptance, form some one who has gone thru the same or similar emotions. We have yet to even find some one strong enough to last against her in battle." every one looked shocked for none of them had even thought that the elderly women had had a family. Let alone such a powerful family such as an ancient.

**_(Note---- in my story an ancient is one of the original creators of the barriers and/or the protector of the creators of the barriers. To be a member of their immediate family is rare.)_**

He looked at Kurama for a moment

**Ship** "would you like to be able to revert to Yoko any time?"

The red haired teen looked shocked for a moment before nodding his head.

**Ship **" okay " he mumbled for a second before a silver light enveloped Kurama, leaving behind a full grown silver fox demon, Yoko Kurama who unfortunately for the now slightly awake Kinaki, was looking at her with a weird look that strangely looked like the one that Koga used to give Kagome, which the two demons that stood next to her realized, and growled at him before a red light enveloped him again as Kurama took over a sever blush covering his face because of what had gone thru Yoko's head.

**Kur **"I apologize for Yoko's behavior. He is not exactly the best behaved."

Kinaki laughed a little. She had to tell her 'kaa-san to watch out for the fox. She knew that her mom had a thing for ears and tails. Then again she also had a thing for fire and ice which led her to believe that if her mom let her guard down she might find a love heck maybe even she could. After all, she was lonely. When Kage had adopted them Shippou had gotten turned into ½ fire fox and ½ fire phoenix, while she had been turned into ½ miko and ½ ice fox. They had adopted some of her blood. She and her mother had been close until she had found out that about Kinaki secretly seeing Yoko Kurama. Her mom had fired a miko arrow at him striking and killing him. They had barely spoken until Kage had found that Yoko sent his spirit into a human body. Kinaki convinced her mom to let her see him if she ever found him again. She had agreed but said that she wouldn't tell her who he had inhabited, leaving her adopted daughter a bit frustrated till Shippou had come in and reminded her that love had seemed to only get hurt when she showed emotions other than anger. So she had just been looking out for her after all he'd said, it took 250 years before she let me get a mate and even then she treated Maikina like she was diseased or something. When she came back into focus every one was looking at her three pairs with concern two pairs with interest.

**Sess **"Kinaki are you alright? May be you should go to your mothers. She should be done programming the computers to torture Koenma." He smirked.

She looked thoughtful and then she looked around the room making every one question her sanity.

**Kin** "well okay but since you and Shippou are going to be in a conference with Enma and Boton I need an escort you know mom would freak if she found that I was wondering around with out some one."

The two afore mentioned looked at one another then at the troublesome vixen.

**Ship **"well since you're so set on it, Yuske I want you Kurama and Hiei, here to watch my baby sister with your life. Be careful as Yoko knows she likes to play tricks and be a pain in the ass." He looked at the trio and to Hiei who looked ready to protest this order "your job is to guard those of the upper class even if you don't want to. Why? Because you have a track record as long as my arm that will disappear if you help when absolutely necessary from this day forward." Hiei just "hn'ed" and the group of for left leaving a worried taiyoukai and fox demon in the wake.

**Sess** "do you think that they'll make it out alive?"

**Ship** "well I know Yoko and Hiei will but Yuske? He may need therapy after this."

The two walked to Enma's office a look of boredom on each face.

------------------------------------in makai with Koenma-----------------------------

**Koe** "I am sorry lady Kagome. We have spent the last five years looking for your grandmother but since she passed on her spirit energy I don't think she can come back. You may ask her student." Koenma cringed waiting for another spanking that was being delivered to him by Jaken a toad demon in Kagome and Sesshomaru's care he never had liked the beady eyed demon.

**Kag** "what is his name? I know that you can at least give me that information toddler."

**Koe** " I --- well- I guess—his name is……….."

(&()($)$())))))) EVIL CLIFFIE!) ok this is my fisrt sroty, be nice and review it I can tell how may times its been vissted and the reviews.

Thanks 

korokochan16


	2. Chapter 2

I need more reviews to continue, any way i need 10 reviews to continue and ideas as to what i should have happen next. i know if people are visiting my story, dont think u can be sneaky!I'm kinda losing interest in these stories. although if someone wants to submit an idea or two then i may be able to get the spark back for the stories.

Koroko


	3. uggh

First off, I wan t to give a GREAT BIG THANK YOU to my reviewers. Love you all!

I'm currently working on updating but our comp got struck by lightning a few days ago and it really bites cause now I have to go to the library if I want to update and blah blah blah I have issues with my stupid Spanish 2 honors teacher. So I will try to update in the next week I already have a page longhand so it should be pretty good and I might post another story that I have pretty much finished just not typed. Let me know what u think even though I'll post it ne way... So yeah.


End file.
